


Sanguine

by Violsva



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Episode 26: "Maybe just for tonight we stuff our faces with popcorn and watch bad scifi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

"Are those seriously just cardboard cutouts? Actually? Oh my god, what was the budget for this thing, five bucks?"

"Look at her hair! Clearly all their money went to buy twenty cans of hairspray."

"Oh no, time for the obligatory romance plot."

"...No, yay, aliens interrupted them before they got all gooey."

"By the way, those aliens are completely biologically implausible. They're worse than the ones in the last movie with the ears."

"Yeah, even I can see that. Want some more grape soda?"

"Thanks. Here, have some popcorn."

"Awwwwwwn. Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry. This would put anyone to sleep."


End file.
